unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow
Shadow the Hedgehog is a really cool hedgehog and the clone of Dark Sonic. Shadow has a love-hate relationship with Sonic, except there's no love. Shadow was first created temporarily when Dark Sonic blasted a meteor that Neo Cortex hit with radioactive beams. Later, he became an independent clone when the Dark Chaos Emerald released him into the world. History First Cloning Shadow was first created when Sonic was trying to save the UnWorld from a meteor. Due to certain idiots such as Tails and Knuckles (meaning it's entirely their fault), Sonic was stuck with the Dark Chaos Emerald. He used it to blast the meteor to bits. What he did not know is that Neo Cortex decided to fire random radioactive beams into space. The meteor was radioactive, and it caused weird things to happen with Dark Sonic. He split into two beings, one of them being Shadow. Shadow was such a jerk that Knuckles grew jealous of him, and took action right away. He called Dr. Robotnik, and the doctor froze Shadow in permanent sleep. Shadow stayed like this for years until Super Sonic attacked Dr. Robotnik's base. He wiped out all of the systems, causing Shadow to wake. Shadow began to attack, but Sonic used his Super Sonic powers to absorb Shadow back into him. Second Cloning Only three months after being absorbed back into Sonic, the planets aligned. Just like in every lame movie ever, something had to happen when the planets aligned. The Dark Chaos Emerald started acting oddly. It grew legs and did a tap dance show for Knuckles, who started beating it up. This trauma caused Shadow to burst out of the emerald. He was enraged, and ran off to be a lonely jerk by himself. Just then, he saw Sonic minding his own business, and decided to fight him instead. Fighting Sonic Again Shadow attacked Sonic, sissy-slapping him repeatedly before he could say " ". Sonic called Shadow a wimp for sissy-slapping him, and Shadow agreed, deciding that Sonic deserved "a more EPIC punishment". Thus, Shadow challenged Sonic to a race through space. The two of them found a random cosmic highway (because that can happen) and began to run across it while hitting each other in the back. Of course, there is no air in space, so they had to hold their breath for a really long time. They eventually finished the race (which ended in a tie) at the Death Egg, which was still a prototype back then. Inside the Death Egg prototype, the two hedgehogs found an old and angry Godzilla, who was living on life support. After the two of them became Super Sonic and Super Shadow, the heroic hedgehogs defeated Godzilla once and for all. This made Shadow very tired, and he fell all the way to Earth from space, landing in Russia. He survived the fall, however, by landing on the shattered remains of the Dark Chaos Emerald. The emerald split him into two separate beings: Super Shadow, who is dead, and Shadow, who is alive. However, even though Shadow is still alive, he can no longer turn into Super Shadow. Powers *Everything Sonic can do (running fast, rolling into a ball, etc.) *Shooting Energy Blasts made of Chaos Energy *Chaos Control *Becoming Super Shadow (formerly) * Chaos Aura (an ability similar to becoming Super Shadow, except he's coated in a gold aura rather than turning a silvery yellow color) Category:Guys Category:Animals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Clones Category:Lost Guys Category:Awesome People Category:Mysterious Creatures Category:Hedgehogs Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES Category:Shame Characters